


Feels like home.

by Destyno



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: AU, Actually not my AU but whatever, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Reincarnation, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destyno/pseuds/Destyno
Summary: In which Bartimaeus and Nathaniel talk a bit about resurrecting young egyptian mages.(Set in the same universe of Three's a Company by Eldritch_archivist! Here, I actually uploaded the fic. Hope you're happy!)





	Feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus/gifts).



"Why?"  
The jinn is not looking at him. No, his eyes are on the kitchen's door, where a freshly resurrected Ptolemy is learning how to cook biscuits.  
"Pardon?"  
"Why did you do all of this?"  
Nathaniel knows what he's talking about.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't play dumb with me, Natty-boy. We have been one, and I know your mind."  
The mage smiles, and returns to his book. He still wants to study the Dead Book, before returning it to Moscow's library.  
"Speak clearly, demon. Maybe then I will understand, mh?"  
He can almost hear Bartimaeus rolling his eyes.  
"You learned necromancy - an ancient and dangerous art of magic, using a book guarded by a powerful, if a bit odd, marid, and then you used it to bring back the- one of the only humans that I have ever loved. This is not something a man does just for a bet."  
Nathaniel looks at him, almost surprised, and the spirit blankly stares back.  
"One of...?" He waits for an answer that never comes. "I- I mean, I don't have to explain anything I do to you."  
"Why can't you just admit that you wanted to do a good thing, for once?"  
The young man shakes his head, almost violently, and closes the book.  
"I pay a debt that I owed you - nothing more, nothing less. No one will ever say that J- that I don't pay my debts."  
"What debt?"  
Nathaniel does not answer.  
From the kitchen comes a joyful giggle. Ptolemy opens the door, smiling.  
"I made cookies that don't taste like cat's vomit! Do you want some?"  
"I do." says Nathaniel, stepping up and following the boy inside the kitchen.  
"What a surprise," Bartimaeus whispers, "you too have a heart, Nathaniel?"  
He follows them in the kitchen, where Kitty is trying to eat cookies as hard as rock. He grins.  
This feels good.  
This feels like home.


End file.
